


Extra Credit

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, i Love to Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a one night stand the night before I started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR” Korrasami AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty practice exercise I did for fun because Tumblr prompts are usually pretty gooood. Figured you guys would want to take a peek. It's not edited so ignore those little mistakes you find

Korra’s head was pounding. And not the gentle thum of a mild headache, it was _pounding_. It was like a sledgehammer being rammed against her skull mercilessly until there was nothing left but bone shards and brain goop. The kicker was that she hadn’t even opened her eyes yet. Korra groaned and put her hands over her face, grimacing at the rancid, sticky taste in her mouth.

 _Shoulda brought a toothbrush._ She thought, wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth. Finally, Korra found to motivation to crack her eyes open and face the enemy of all hangovers. The sun immediately seared into her pupils, sending a terrible flash of burning pain in her head.

“Fuuck.” She groaned again, rolling over and sitting up. She looked around the room through squinted eyes, feeling dazed and bewildered. Nope, definitely not her dorm. Then she looked at the sleeping body next to her, sucking in a breath. Korra could barely remember the woman’s name. Asami maybe? Asami (maybe) was thankfully still asleep, face pressed gently into the pillows. Korra held her breath and tip-toed out of the bed, grabbing her boxers, pants, and bra off the floor and yanking them on as quietly as possible. She looked around frantically for her shirt, only to find it on the body of the still-sleeping Asami. Korra cursed, slapping a hand over her face.

“Hey,” She said softly, poking Asami in the ribs, “Hey wake up.” The sleeping woman finally let out a sigh and her eyes fluttered open.

“Whoa what time is it?” She asked, rubbing her face with the heel of her palm.

“Um almost 9,” Korra said awkwardly, “I have class at 10 so uh, I need to get going.”

“No worries,” Asami shrugged, sitting up and yawning. She still looked as stunning as she did the night before, even with an early morning hangover. Korra, on the other hand, felt like she had just been blindsided by a train.

“Err,” Korra said, fidgeting with her hands, “My shirt?” Asami looked at her in confusion before glancing down at her chest.

“Ah, right,” Asami laughed, “Here ya go.” She pulled the shirt over her head shamelessly and tossed it Korra. She caught it, face burning fiercely as she quickly put it on.

“Do you have an extra toothbrush?” Korra blurted, unable to handle the taste sticking to her tongue anymore.

“Yeah there should be one in the bottom drawer in my bathroom.” Asami said as she pulled her hair into a loose bun, “Feel free to keep it. I’ve got a million of them.” Korra slipped into the bathroom, heart pounding as hard as her head while she fumbled to rip the toothbrush from the package. She took her time, brushing her teeth better than she had in a long time, even spending some time _really_ cleaning the back. After she could stall no longer, Korra washed out her mouth and exited the bathroom. Asami (thankfully clothed) was now sitting at the vanity, yanking a brush through her hair.

“Soo uh, I’m gonna go ahead and head out.” Korra said nervously, “Can’t be late on the first day y’know.”

“I feel you on that.” Asami said, “I hate being late. Anyway I had a good time.”

“Oh yeah me too,” Korra said, “I’m sure I’ll see you around.” But she wasn’t too sure on that. Korra gave one last wave before bolting out the door, sprinting down the hallway of the apartment complex and into the street. She hopped onto the bus right before the doors closed and sat in the far back, sighing in relief. She had never done the whole “one night stand” thing before and frankly it was weird. The night before had been great but the next morning had been awkward as hell.

Korra met Asami in a bar that didn’t bother to card it’s patrons. She had been minding her own business and enjoying a couple drinks while she watched the game, when the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on sat down on the stool next to her. They talked over drinks and found that they clicked surprisingly well. Or, maybe that had been the influence of the alcohol that was drowning Korra’s brain. They both kept drinking and talking until the next thing Korra knew, she was in a taxi headed for Asami’s apartment.

The bus squealed to a stop in the front of the university entrance and Korra followed behind her peers to the exit. She took her time walking to class since she still had 15 minutes before it was due to start. She stepped into the math building and trudged towards the lecture hall, the ache in her head suddenly increasing.

“Korra! Over heeeere!” A voice pierced her ear drums the minute she walked into the room. Bolin was waving frantically, pointing to the empty seat next to him in the second row. Korra groaned internally at how close Bolin was sitting to the front. She felt like a freshman all over again.

“Hey Bo.” She grunted, dropping into the seat.

“Wow you look terrible.” He said, inspecting Korra’s worn look, “And weren’t you wearing that shirt yesterday?”

“No!” Korra said defensively, even though it totally was the same shirt, “I was wearing the red one remember?”

“Ah okay,” Bolin said skeptically, “Anyway I’m glad we’re taking this class together. Apparently the professor is a real hard ass.”

“I heard that too,” Korra shrugged, “But at least she’ll keep us on our toes so we don’t slack off.”

“Says the person loading up Netflix on their phone at this very moment..” Bolin said, pointing at Korra’s lap.

“Oh hush,” Korra wagged a finger, “This is much more exciting than statistics and technically class hasn’t started yet.” She lowered herself into the seat and began to stream an episode of Law and Order with the subtitles on under the desk, pulling her hood up so the professor couldn’t see the glow on her face. The class went quiet a few minutes later and Korra noted internally that the professor was right on time. 10 a.m. exactly.

She began talking about the joy of math or something stupid like that but Korra was too absorbed in her show to take any notice. Whatever she was saying was probably on the syllabus anyway. Not that Korra was going to read it.

“I see we’ve got ourselves a sleeper here.” The professor said. Korra smirked to herself, wondering who the poor sap was that just got the axe. She felt a sharp jab in her ribs. Bolin was looking at her with a pained expression, jerking his head towards the front of the class. Korra’s head snapped up when she realized the professor was talking to _her_.

“Uh yeah I was just…” Korra’s excuse died in her throat as she stared and she was sure that her face was just as red as her professor’s.

Of course.

“Uh, you-you were what now?” Professor _Asami_ stuttered, struggling to regain her composure.

“Just checking my student email...um...P-Professor.” Korra said, wanting to die, “Like a responsible student..”

“W-well you sure do look tired.” Asami said, face turning even redder. A few of Korra’s classmates were looking at her with a strange and confused expression, especially Bolin.

“Yes, first day of the semester is always hard.” Korra said, clearing her throat, “But I’m all ears now.”

“You better be.” Asami said sternly, finally gaining back her professionalism, “I don’t give out extra credit in this class.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Korra muttered, bowing her head. She kept her eyes glued to the syllabus for the next hour, not daring to look up and accidently meet Asami’s gaze. Out of everyone in that bar that she could’ve slept with, it had to be her professor for the next 16 weeks. Of course of course of course. She felt a gentle nudge on her arm and looked up to find Bolin looking at her with a questioning expression. Korra shrugged gruffly and steered her eyes back to the paper on her desk.

“Okay, does anyone have any questions?” Asami asked, clapping her hands together as she glanced around the room. A few students raised their hands and asked a few basic questions about grading which made Korra want to go nuts. She wanted out of this classroom so she could run to the nearest computer and drop this class immediately.

“Okay everyone well that’s all for today.” Asami instructed, “See you all Wednesday.” Korra grabbed her bag and began to shove her belongings into it as fast as she could.

“Hey you’re crushing your syllabus!” Bolin said frantically.

“So what?” Korra snapped, “I’m dropping this class as soon as I make it back to our dorm.”

“What the hell man!” Bolin said, “We signed up for this class together and now you’re gonna let me drown?”

“Look, it’s really complicated and I can’t explain right now-”

“Korra can I see you at my desk?” Asami called, arms folded sternly across her chest.

“Oooh she looks mad.” Bolin said under his breath, “And how does she know your name?”

“Later,” Korra hissed, motioning for him to get lost. Bolin grabbed his bag and jogged out of the classroom, shooting Korra one last worried glance. Now the lecture hall was completely empty and Korra felt more embarrassed than ever.

“So,” Asami said, resting her hip against her desk, “I didn’t expect to be running into you again so soon.”

“Trust me, I’m just as shocked as you are.” Korra said, “But no worries, I’m leaving here and dropping this class like it’s hot.”

Asami looked surprised.

“You’re dropping?” She asked, “Why?”

“Um, it’s kinda weirding me out that I slept with my professor so I don’t really wanna deal with that.” Korra explained awkwardly, shoving her hands in her pockets, “Also I’m already bad at math. It would be distracting.”

“Do I distract you?”  

“I don’t think my eyes left the syllabus the entire period.” Korra said, “That took a lot of willpower.”

“Look, I didn’t mean to complicate your class schedule.” Asami said apologetically, “But I think it would be unwise to drop my class.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, it’s either me or Professor Beifong and she only offers courses over the summer.”

Korra groaned loudly.

“I have soccer over the summer.” She moaned, “There’s no other stat teachers in this entire university?”

“Budget cuts.” Asami said with a tight smile, “Sorry.”

“I guess I’m stuck then aren’t I?” Korra sighed, adjusting her backpack, “I am _so_ gonna fail.”

“Well,” Asami said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Korra’s shoulder, “You could always earn yourself a little extra credit.”                  

“The syllabus says you don’t offer extra credit,” Korra said, nervously enjoying the contact.

“I think I can make a little exception for my best student,” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear, now sliding her hands down across Korra’s stomach.

“If you think I’m your best student, prepared to be very dissatisfied,” Korra laughed.

“Somehow, I’m getting the vibe that I won’t be dissatisfied at all.” Asami purred, reaching over and locking the classroom door.

Well, Korra figured she could stomach this class for 16 weeks. After all, the Professor is _always_ available for after-class study sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you love garlic bread: gummy-gums.tumblr.com


End file.
